


I’ll carry the weight

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Breeding, Buff Jaskier | Dandelion, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, I tagged rape/non con just to be safe lol, Knotting, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Underage Sex, bottom ciri, but it’s like barely mentioned, fisstech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: He did it when he caught Jaskier flirting with the barmaid. One strong grip pulling him to their bedroom at the inn and Jaskier knew he was in for a long, hard night.Geralt did it when they were on the road, when they were bathing in a river and Jaskier was fully nude. Geralt couldn’t take his eyes off of his broad, pale shoulders, his unmarked neck. He wanted to claim him, mate him, breed him until he was full of come and everyone knew he belonged to Geralt.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Possible Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	I’ll carry the weight

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while lol I didn’t like how it was originally looking so I scrapped it and started again lol.
> 
> If I missed any tags please let me know but other than that enjoy! <3<3<3

It happened a lot.

Jaskier could remember the day Geralt had started doing it. He’d stepped a bit too far far out of line on a hunt, almost got himself sliced up by a grave hag’s claws, but luckily Geralt had swiftly beheaded her and Jaskier was left covered in disgusting goop.

“What the fuck Jaskier!” Geralt shouted, his usual tone of anger was dimmed down in disappointment and Jaskier couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt.

“I- I just wanted to  _ see _ , Geralt. I’m sorry, I-”

“No. If you die, that’s on me. You’re my responsibility-”

“I’m not your responsibility,” Jaskier scoffed.

“What?” Geralt dropped his sword and walked towards Jaskier. He caught the bard’s throat in a tight grip and pushed him against a tree, “you became my responsibility when you decided to travel with me. You belong to me,” he growled into jaskier’s ear, biting down on the lobe and eliciting a small whimper from the bard.

“Mm- I’m- i'm sorry, Geralt. I’m sorry. I’ll be better next time. I’m yours okay? All yours.” Jaskier wished it were different circumstances that he was saying this. In a soft bed, perhaps, somewhere in an inn, snuggled up next to each other, body’s tingly and achy but pleasantly relaxed.

But he was here, shoved up against a tree as Geralt untucked his own cock from his breeches and spat on his own fingers as he whipped Jaskier around and pushed his chest into the tree.

He fingered him until he came, then thrusted into jaskier’s ass, giving no time for the bard to adjust. He thrusted for ages, hitting against Jaskier's prostate until Jaskier was crying from overstimulation, having already come. His ass felt red and raw as Geralt slammed into him, the base of Geralt’s cock beginning to swell and Jaskier screamed as it stretched him further than Geralt’s already massive cock had trenched him.

He didn’t know if his ass could take anymore. His rim was tight and stretched until it felt like he was burning. He could feel the bark of the tree against his stomach where Geralt’s cock bulged out of him. He could feel the heat of Geralt’s seed filling him up until his stomach was rounded and he was gasping for air.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Then Geralt pulled out and Jaskier dropped to the floor with weak knees. A spurt of come splashed onto his thigh before Geralt quickly shoved something inside. A plug.

“You’re going to keep that in there so that everyone knows you’re mine. Every Witcher will be able to smell me on you, inside of you.”

“I-” he gasped, “I don’t know if I can hold it,” he said as he rubbed his taut belly, filled with Geralt’s seed. He was bred full and the mere thought of that had his cock hardening, something that Geralt noticed and smirked at.

He grabbed jaskier’s cock, smaller than Geralt’s definitely, and rubbed him rough and hard until Jaskier was red faced and wincing, trying to hold himself off but the rush of pleasure was too much and Geralt continued to rub him as jaskier’s thighs jerked and he moaned out loud into the forest.

That was the start of it.

Geralt continued to do this. It was supposed to be a punishment for when Jaskier did something wrong. But then Geralt started doing it when he felt like it, when he felt that Jaskier needed to be bred like a bitch and put in his place.

He did it when he caught Jaskier flirting with the barmaid. One strong grip pulling him to their bedroom at the inn and Jaskier knew he was in for a long, hard night.

Geralt did it when they were on the road, when they were bathing in a river and Jaskier was fully nude. Geralt couldn’t take his eyes off of his broad, pale shoulders, his unmarked neck. He wanted to claim him, mate him, breed him until he was full of come and everyone knew he belonged to Geralt.

It didn’t change after Geralt had found ciri.

The young princess had convinced Geralt to find Jaskier again, and he did - practically homeless, drunk, a beginning addiction to fisstech and and lazily strumming a lute on the corner of a path.

Luckily, he was so dirty and bruised that no one recognised him. His reputation as a famous bard was untarnished and after Geralt got him cleaned up and sorted straight, he was back on the road, travelling with the two. Just like old days - minus the sudden bouts of withdrawal.

He was only slightly shocked when Geralt had suddenly pulled Roach to a stop and helped Ciri down from where she was perched in front of him atop roach. He pushed her to the ground, more gentle than he did Jaskier, and pulled down her trousers, shoving his hard cock inside her.

Jaskier gasped and felt his eyes tear up at the sight, though he didn’t move. He knew exactly what Geralt was doing and why, so he stood there, both hands tightly grasping his lute strap, and watched as Geralt took ciri as his own.

Ciri gasped and moaned and whimpered and Jaskier couldn’t help but think that she was so much better than him at this. She was a girl, made for this, made to breed and be fucked. Jaskier was just a boy with a hole that Geralt had found useful.

He felt shameful and turned so as to not interrupt them.

“Bard!” Geralt shouted. Jaskier looked at him, waiting for a reply.

“Don’t go anywhere. You’re next.” He knew it was on some level of wrong but Jaskier couldn’t have been happier. Geralt  _ still  _ had use of him, even though he had a new thing to play with, he still  _ wanted  _ Jaskier. Still needed him.

Jaskier nodded, his face brightening up as he eagerly awaited Geralt finishing with ciri. The princess moaned and whimpered. Tears leaked from her eyes as Geralt leaned down by her neck, biting hard as he thrust into her, rolling her hips as his knot filled her up. Bred her with his Witcher come that came at a much higher amount than a normal man’s, thus, the slight swelling of her lower belly.

Geralt looked up at Jaskier with his amber eyes, Ciri exhausted underneath him, and growled at him to come closer. Jaskier did and Geralt grabbed his ankle when he was within range, pulling him down to the ground as Geralt leaned over him, flipping him onto his front and throwing the lute to the side. Normally Jaskier would argue with the treatment, but he decided to stay quiet, that was what Geralt wanted right now. He was just a hole, just a hole.

Geralt ripped jaskier’s breeches open, creating a slit in the fabric that Geralt could easily get his fingers into. He thrusted two in, the stretch was painful and pleasurable all at once and the sudden sensations had him gasping and arching his back into the dirt.

Four fingers in and Jaskier was coming onto the ground with a choked moan, Geralt’s other hand pushing his face into the dirt. He pulled back and suddenly Jaskier felt the heat of Geralt’s cock nudging against his hole. He cried out when Geralt pushed in, four fingers didn’t feel like enough compared to the girth of Geralt’s cock inside him, stretching him out as his body accommodated to his size.

Beside him, Ciri reached out, holding Jaskier's hand in her grasp. They had become close on the road, a strong friendship had built up over time and Geralt was pleased, they knew that.

She rolled onto her side, gripping his hand as Jaskier winced and moaned when Geralt roughly thrusted against him. His oversensitive ass clenched around Geralt’s cock as it swelled inside him, locking in place and filling him with seed, breeding him full.

Jaskier moaned as his belly felt tight and full. Geralt leaned over him, like he had with ciri, and bit down on his neck next to another bite that had already scabbed over.

The knot lasted about five minutes. Jaskier spent it trying to regain his senses after being thoroughly pounded into the earth. When the knot went down and Geralt replaced his cock with a plug, Jaskier overheard him speaking to Ciri, though it was all quite blurred for him.

“Clean him up.” And ciri did, wiping him down and fastening his breeches. Ciri and Jaskier both got to ride Roach as a small blessing until they found the inn.

Geralt would probably be fucking them again tonight.


End file.
